


Birth of a Legend

by MongooseLady23



Series: The Death files [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Babies, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Conflict, F/M, Family History, Friendship, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Past, Past Lives, Reapers, Suicide, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MongooseLady23/pseuds/MongooseLady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The History of the Legendary Grim Reaper Undertaker aka Death. See as we go from his childhood to his retirement. I'm trying to write a chapter a day for this if I can.  Prequel to Giggles and Tears. </p><p>A side note. I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters accept for the Original characters I created  and I'm not making any money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a Legend

Chapter 1 Birth

A Childs cry echoed throughout the small farmhouse that was in a small reaper village. A tall demon man with short black hair and glowing red eyes was looking at his new born son with admiration while a reaper woman with long silver hair was holding the adorable silver haired, green eyed baby. He’s Precious she said. I agree said the male. The woman looked at the man and asked what should we name him Morty? Morty replied well he’s going to be a reaper like his beautiful mother so I think Undertaker would be an appropriate name. The woman looked annoyed and punched Morty in the arm.

We are not naming him that she said. Morty just laughed and said now now Venessa remember I won the bet I said he was going to be a reaper and he is so I get to name him whatever I want and I want to name him Undertaker. Venessa huffed wishing she never made a bet over weather or not there child would be a demon or a reaper. Fine. But don’t blame me if our poor child is picked on at school. Morty just laughed and kissed his wife. If that happens I’ll go to the school and beat everyone up. Venessa huffed again and said yes do that and get killed by the reaper children and then leave me a widow. Thanks a lot creep. 

Morty really couldn’t help but tease his wife. It was so cute when she got annoyed and angry. Morty took his son in his arms and cooed the baby. Hello there little Undertaker welcome to Limbo I’m your daddy and that’s your mommy. He looked over his son and smiled as his son giggled. He looked a lot more like his mother then him with the only thing he got from him was his hands with black fingernails.

A few years later

Morty was bounceing Undertaker on his knee and the little child was giggling like mad. Papa Papa tell me another one. Another one please Papa Undertaker begged his father. Morty smiled at his son, Chuckled and said Ok ok heres a good one. What do you get when you cross a reaper and a demon? You. Morty boobed Undertaker on the noise after he said the punchline and Undertaker giggled madly again. Vanessa was in the doorway to the kitchen looking angrily and motioned Morty into the kitchen and then said Undertaker Dear why don’t you go into your room and play with your toys until dinner is done ok? Undertaker smiled widely and said Ok mama and ran upstairs to play with his skeleton action figures. Vanessa looked at Morty seriously and said how long can this go on Morty can? Morty looked confused not remembering doing anything wrong and said what do you mean? You know what I mean Morty. I mean I I love you but I don’t think it can work. You’re a demon and I’m a reaper. You need to eat souls to survive and I need to collect souls. I I don’t want to lose you but I- Vanessa started to cry and hugged Morty. I I don’t want to see you get hurt.

Morty looked sad at Vanessa and said quietly don’t worry my dear I’m extremely careful and I only eat souls when I need to. I don’t care if I starve myself to the break just so I can be with you and Undertaker. Morty kissed Vanessa’s forehead and whispered softly I wish I was born as something other than a demon just so I wouldn’t worry you so much my love. I hate it that I was born a demon. Undertaker heard the whole thing and looked sad wishing he could grant his father his wish.

9 years later

Undertaker came back from school and went to take a bath but then he had terrible head pains and went down on his knees crying in pain. Mother, Father, Help. My My head hurts. Vanessa rushed in and held Undertaker and his father joined soon after. What’s wrong with our son? Morty asked. He’s going through reinsurance. It’s what happens to reapers when they reach a certain age. They begin to remember their memories from when they were human. Our poor baby is going to have terrible headaches for about a day to a year depending on how many memories there are and how fast he remembers them all. Morty cry’s out A YEAR? Yes it’s rare but sometimes reinsurance last for a year. Sometimes a day. We won’t know until it’s done. Undertaker cry’s out in pain as he remembers his past. Mother, Father, I I’m sinking, Drowning, Help. I I drowned myself. 

Morty panics and looks at his wife and says what’s he remembering? Drowning? He’s remembering how he died. That’s the first memory most reapers remember Vanessa said bracing for the worst. Just then Undertaker stopped gripping his head and his eyes grew glassy. Son? Morty said with a concerned look on his face. Undertaker just ignored his father and marched up to the bathroom and took off his clothes, He turned on the water. Morty and Vanessa came up with him with a concerned look on their faces. Vanessa bracing herself for what she knew would happen next but knowing it was best not to interfere with it. Undertaker got into the tub and sunk into the water. Putting his head under. He then began to flail around. Morty panicked and was about to race to his son to save him but Vanessa stopped him and said no I know it’s painful to watch but you must never stop a reaper from reenacting. It’ll put you in more danger and besides he can’t die.

Morty pulled his arm away from his wife and yelled at her SO YOUR JUST GOING TO WATCH OUR SON DROWN HIMSELF? Morty ran into the bathroom and tried to drag his son out of the bath but it was no use he couldn’t pull him out no matter how hard he tired. It was like his son wanted to drown himself. Just then the bubbles stopped and Morty was crying but then Undertaker popped his head out of the water and acted almost like nothing happened accept he was shivering and screaming and got out of the bath and ran into his room still shivering on the bed. 

Morty turned to his wife, his eyes glowing and looking angry and yelled WHAT WAS THAT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN! NOW! Vanessa sighed and adjusted her glasses witch she rarely ever did and said He was Reenacting. It’s very common for reapers to repeat and reenact the way they died. The first one is usually always right after he or she remembers how they died. Then the episodes will die down to only times of extreme stress or depression. You’ve seen me reenact a few times when I was so stressed out by work I couldn’t take it remember? 

Morty cringe as he remembered a few times he found his wife hanging from a closet like she hanged herself and nodded. I still think we should have did more to get him to stop! Vanessa sighed and said there’s nothing you can do to stop a reaper from reenacting. The best course of action is to let it run its course. Vanessa and Morty went up to Undertakers room and Undertaker hugs onto his mother the best he can. Mother. I’m so scared I don’t like water. Vanessa stroked Undertakers long white hair and tells him quietly that everything is going to be alright and that she went through the same thing at his age. 

After the incident in the bath Undertaker regained all his human memories after about a week of headaches. He also developed aqua phobia and refused to take baths. His parents had to find ways to coax him to take a bath but eventually gave up and he just decided to take showers. He remembered he fell in love with a noble woman but because he was a peasant and not a noble he could never be with her so he tied stones to his feet and pushed them into the water causing himself to sink and die.

End of chapter notes. I decided to make Undertakers dad a jokester so that might explain his love for jokes. I also didnt give Undertaker a REAL name because I couldnt come up with anything good and thought well it is kind of funny that a Reaper is called Undertaker so maybe his dad named him that for a gag or something. Also I know Morty sounds like a stupid name for a demon but I think Sebastian sounds like a stupid name for a demon also so there. Besides I thought Morty sounded short for Mortition witch is what Undertaker becomes so I thought it was a good name.


End file.
